


The Teacher Curse

by kopycat_101



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Basically all relationships are implied since they have their canon kids in this, F/M, I just really love Shino okay dont judge me for this fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's unsure why he did it. Actually, that's false. He originally did so as a favor, to help pass his knowledge onto the next generation. But he's now stuck teaching his friends' children, while he himself has never been in a relationship. It's the teacher curse, he surmises. He'll forever be stag, like Iruka-sensei.</p><p>A Shino character study/oneshot, canon compliant with the epilogue (700)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teacher Curse

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty much a Shino Aburame character study, because I actually like him, whoops. 
> 
> Basically, I still can’t believe that Shino, of all people, is a teacher at the Academy in the epilogue. The quiet ninja that should theoretically dislike noisy children, given his personality. What the hell, Kishimoto.
> 
> This is written in a style that matches Shino’s manner of speech. Very exact, nitpicky, matter-of-fact, providing more information than needed, and somewhat repetitive. So that could be annoying…

He’s unsure why he did it.

Actually, that’s false. He knew his reasons, even if he himself doubted them at times. Why? Because he is the only one capable to properly know his thoughts and reasons.

It had been his decision alone, his drive to do so. To sign up for a fate and profession that seemed very out-of-character for an **Aburame** , much less he himself.

Still, many wondered **why** he decided to do so. What compelled he, Shino Aburame, to become a teacher at the Academy?

He, who was the next head of the Aburame clan. He, who was expected to take up the helm as leader, expected to carefully marry and have heirs to carry on the strength and numbers of the Aburame. He, who should be concerned with replenishing the casualties, the lost numbers, of his kin.

He, who was the first of his peers to become jounin. He, who led squadrons with such precision and perfection, that he held the lowest mortality rate of all jounin squadron leaders, even throughout the Fourth Shinobi War.

He, who could wield his kikaichu in a lethal, protective manner, with the strength of at least ten men. He, who had been considered bright and powerful, who held a promising future. He, who could have, in fact, been fit for ANBU. He, who could even **lead** ANBU, if he had so desired.

…

To know of the motives of one Shino Aburame, one must first know of the Aburame clan proper. Why? One must know of his environment, for his environment helped create him.

The Aburames were a reserved clan. A reserved people. Reserved ninja.

As an Aburame, one must be calm. Emotions were irrelevant.

Control, logic, secrecy, information—those were their bread and butter. The **old** way of the shinobi, if one thinks on it.

Many were unnerved with the Aburame clan. Even for a shinobi clan, they seemed too calm, too secretive, too logical, too knowledgeable. But the Aburame had their reasons for being who they were.

The entire Aburame clan had to keep their emotions in check, because of their kikaichu. Their bugs needed very fine, tight control, as they were living beings infused in the clan member’s bodies at birth. Any minute fluctuations in emotion would set the kikaichu on edge. One needed careful control to tame and order the bugs efficiently.

With control and reservation came the secrecy and logic. Their clan techniques were unique, and to hide them, most clan members robed themselves. Logic was used in order to help discover new information pertaining their clan techniques, and control their bugs. Things simply fused and wrapped up neatly, when it came to all these characteristics.

And their fixation on information? Why, that was so they could gain more knowledge. Knowledge was power. Aburame specialized in tracking, reconnaissance, and information gathering. Simple.

…

Thusly, with how reserved and logical they were, it is considered a wonder **why** the Aburames have survived for so long as a clan. The Aburames should despise relationships, romance, and children—things that were very volatile and **illogical**.

However, to keep up a clan, one needed to reproduce and have children. Even the Aburames knew it. As long as they could manage to find a man or woman to have children with, who would allow their children to be infused with the kikaichu from birth, then the task wasn’t as…out of character.

Once an Aburame had children, they set quickly to work on calming that child down. To help them control and repress their emotions. It helped the kikaichu, the child, and the parents. It was positive to all parties involved.

…

The Aburames still generally did **not** like children. **Especially** children that were not Aburame children.

Why? Normal children were rambunctious little heathens. They could deal with birthing and raising their kin, but children in general were distasteful.

Aburames became **irritated** with children—or any people that held a lower intelligence to them. Aburames generally did not like loud people, places, or situations. Children often brought about loudness.

So, as it stands, Aburames did not like children. And yet, Shino Aburame had somehow decided to become a teacher—a profession in which he must constantly deal with children.

He has his reasons.

…

He originally did so as a favor. Because he was needed. That was the major reason— a reason that had overshadowed his inherit dislike of children.

After the Fourth Shinobi War, the Elemental Nations were united, with no threat to their established world peace.

But the war had its heavy losses and damages, and the Great Shinobi Villages needed to rebuild. Replenish their homes, their resources. Set the treaties in stone. Bury the dead. Heal the wounded. Make the world balanced once more.

Shino had worked nonstop, alongside his friends and comrades, to help in the recovery efforts. Waves after waves of missions, constructions, paperwork. Constant use of his kikaichu.

It was all very strenuous work, but he didn’t mind. He always held a strong connection to his comrades, a strong sense of justice and patriotism. He would do whatever it took to help.

This inevitably ended with him overworking himself, landing himself in the Konoha Hospital, much to Sakura Haruno’s amusement and chagrin. Which ended landing himself in a concerned intervention by his close friends and past team-mates. Which ended landing himself in front of Lady Hokage’s desk.

…

“I appreciate your efforts, Shino. Kami knows that the Aburames, and you specifically, have helped a great deal with rebuilding, with your kikaichu,” the woman had intoned, tiredly clasping her hands in front of her large bust.

“But you need to stop overworking yourself with all these missions. If you end up in the hospital again from case 4 chakra depletion, I’ll never hear the end of the nagging,” Tsunade deadpanned, giving a lopsided smirk. “And neither will you, from your friends, I’m sure. **Especially** if Naruto, that’s knuckleheaded ball of sunshine, ever catches wind of it.”

Oh, the horror.

Naruto would nettle him incessantly, if he caught wind of Shino overworking himself to chakra exhaustion. The boy was **very** protective of his friends.

“That’s why I’d like to suggest a **different** type of help,” the Hokage noted idly, fishing through a stack of forms on her desk. “Considering the health clearance—or lack thereof—that you have, I’d suggest a more lenient job. There’s one that would fit perfectly; a job that’s had so little help or volunteers for, that it’s worrying.”

“What would you suggest, Hokage-sama?” Shino asked politely.

“The council has been deliberating over opening the Academy again soon,” the woman started, still diving amongst the sea of paperwork littered on her desk. “However, the place isn’t ready to be reopened. Still closer to being in shambles, than being stable. We’re also only looking at a list consisting of dozen people that want to hold positions there.”

Shino slowly worked through the information in his mind, deliberating. The Academy was to be opened once more, but it wasn’t ready. There weren’t many wanting positions to help, or to teach.

The Academy was a vital place for the future of Konoha. Why? Because it raised the next generation, helped prepare children to earn the skills to become ninja.

A ninja village without a ninja Academy running would just be…Blasphemous. Crippling. Ninja needed to come from **somewhere** to help keep the cycle going, to refill the ranks, to keep a nation strong.

And since Konoha—as well as the entire Elemental Nations—have just come out from a great war…They would need to start churning out fresh-faced ninja to help replenish their forces.

Why? To keep doing missions. Which gained the village money. Which helped circulate the economy, which helped the nation, which helped the allied nations, which undoubtedly helped the worldwide economy…

“I see. Are you implying that my help would be greatly needed for the reparations and preparations of the Academy, Hokage-sama?” Shino asked, for clarification.

The woman’s shoulders sagged slightly in relief. “Yes, **exactly** , Shino. Although Kami knows you could be used in so many other places—hell, maybe even help boost up the ANBU—we’re **really** struggling with the Academy. None of your peers”—here, the woman started to grumble and mutter under her breath—“well, they’re off doing Kami-knows-what, and I can’t exactly see many of them wanting to willingly help in this matter.”

“I myself cannot see them as a solution,” Shino admitted, slightly pushing up his goggles. “All my peers are indeed busy, off in important missions, too vital in their positions, or are helping in clan matters.”

Hinata had been off with Hyuga clan matters, as well as diving into political rendezvous and missions across the Elemental Nations. Kiba had been with his clan, using their nin-dogs for both reparations, and off doing countless missions.

Ino Yamanaka had been trying to keep the Yamanaka clan together, in face of her father-slash-clan-head’s death, during the war. She had been also frantically trying to help at the hospital, apothecaries, and the Intelligence Unit. Choji Akimichi had also been trying to help with his clan, as well as using his valuable Expansion techniques for reparations and construction. Shikamaru Nara had been taking the burden of the Nara clan, as well as being head tactician and advisor for Konoha. On top of that, he had been constantly off, traveling the other Elemental Nations, for political reasons and negotiations.

Rock Lee had been doing multiple things; reparations, construction, being a bodyguard, missions, reparations in other great villages. He had endless energy and resolve to do so. Tenten had been at the forgeries, helping the blacksmiths, essentially on a large movement to help replenish ninja gear and weapons to all of Konoha.

Sai had been off in the shadows, most likely dealing with the dregs of Danzo’s ROOT. Possibly also with ANBU. Perhaps he had been even disposing of evidences from dark times, on orders from Tsunade. Yamato, with his Wood Release, had been circulated like a miracle construction worker around the entire Land of Fire.

Sakura Haruno was forever the head Medic-nin of Konoha, since Tsunade was swamped with Hokage work. Sasuke Uchiha had still been trying to earn his place back in Konoha, bent on a long road of redemption, and seemed to be doing whatever possible in the rebuilding efforts. Kakashi Hatake, being such a high-profile and powerful ninja, had been sent off to many places. Whenever he was in Konoha, he had been helping Lady Tsunade personally with Hokage duties, since he had filled in as Hokage for a short tenure.

Then there was Naruto Uzumaki. The boy was a messiah, the savior of the shinobi world. Essentially, Ninja Jesus. With connections and friendships in all great Elemental Nations, a large heart, and a large drive, he had been active nonstop.

Reparations in Konoha, helping Killer Bee, rebuilding minor villages, helping bury the dead—whatever needed help doing, Naruto was there. He seemed to have an endless stream of issues he would help over, and would never stop until he seemingly put the _entire world_ back together.

None of his friends and comrades would want to stop, slow, step down from their duties. They simply wanted to keep going, beyond and on. Becoming greater, helping more, travelling greater distances, spreading their influences.

Other shinobi were caught up on missions. Construction. Trying to get things back to a status quo, to normalcy, as quickly as possible.

But seemingly very few were thinking long-term. Of the future generations.

It is well and good to help Konoha back onto its feet, but what then? What comes **next**?

Only a very few were thinking of the future generation. Those that were dedicated. Those that had already been teachers, before the war.

Yet, the casualties they suffered have made it so that the Academy cannot run on the original teachers. The Academy **needed** new staff, just as much as Konoha **needed** new ninja for the future.

It was a cycle. A chain. A ripple effect.

It was something that Shino Aburame realized. Why? Because it was like kikaichu, in a way. Or the circle of life, in terms of bugs. All things were linked, all leading back into an unending chain.

Cause and effect. Future and past. Short-term and long-term. Everything was connected, no matter how insignificant.

A sigh had broken Shino out of his deep spiral of thought. He snapped his gaze back up quickly to the Hokage’s tired face, instead of the random point in the distance through the windows.

“I’d like you to becoming an Academy instructor, as a favor, Shino,” Tsunade intoned, passing a hand through her bangs tiredly. “It’s been difficult to find those that are willing to become staff for the school, much less new recruits that are intelligent and skilled. You’re overqualified for the job about a dozen times over, but we just need help in getting the place back up to par, get it a good base to start with…”

“I understand,” Shino intoned, nodding.

He really did. It was a logical course of action, and very beneficial. His personality might be a drawback, but his willingness to consider the long-term effects and efforts to help the village made him a prominent choice.

He was also at a prime age. Young, but not inexperienced. Mature. Dedicated. The old would want to retire at some point, leaving the younger ones to take the helm—and thusly, the cycle would start.

“Thank Kami,” Tsunade breathed, giving a grin and shoving a stack of papers across the cluttered desk at him. “Fill the forms, sign them, and turn them over to Iruka. You start the second you turn them in.”

Shino picked up the forms. At that time, he did not know that his fate was sealed.

…

He had only considered mildly, at the time, of the possibility of being stuck at the Academy. He’d only deemed it small.

In a few years—and no more—he would be back on active duty. Leading squadrons across the lands. Perhaps joining ANBU. Working on the Aburame clan’s problems, settle down with a wife, create and train his heirs.

But that was not to be.

Once he agreed to the favor, he sealed his fate. He would never leave his job. He would be an Academy teacher, and **keep** teaching, for years to come.

…

At the time, however, he will reiterate that he only deemed teaching to be temporary. Also, a noble profession—to give up becoming a greater shinobi, give up active duty, in order to educate children. To help the future generation.

It was odd, but he had actually **wanted** such a thing. When he filled those forms, he kept thinking about all the information and wisdom he could impart on his students. How he could strengthen and lead them into the future.

He could be shaping the next leaders of the Shinobi nations, for all he knew. He could be creating the next S-class shinobi. Molding the next great legends to be stronger than the last.

Perhaps it was the reason why Iruka taught, and was so passionate over teaching. Teaching was powerful, in it’s own way. Iruka shaped and taught a class filled with some of the most powerful ninja in the history of the shinobi world.

Iruka Umino helped in creating not only Shino, but his team mates Hinata and Kiba. He helped create Lee, Tenten, and the sacrificial hero, Neji. He helped created the greatest iteration of the Ino-Shika-Cho in Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. He helped teach the younger ones, the ones who quickly grew up and stepped forwards to an impending war in Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. And he taught the next coming of the Sannin, the greatest ninja so far in history, in Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto.

Perhaps without Iruka Umino’s guidance, they would not be who they were. Maybe they wouldn’t even be _alive_.

And even years later, all his peers—all of Iruka’s past students—referred to him as Iruka-sensei. Even if they had graduated long ago from being Iruka’s students, everyone still considered him their sensei.

 **All** Academy instructors were like this. No matter their age, alumni still thought of their Academy teachers as their sensei.

Academy teachers were sensei to seemingly **everyone**. They held a lasting impression, influenced so many ninja…

A ripple effect.

Even when one’s original genin team sensei is deceased, the Academy sensei was still there. Still teaching. Still a sensei to dozens of shinobi.

Shino always wanted to have respect and admiration from many. People were wary of the Aburame clan in general, and thought him creepy. But if he managed to spread his knowledge and practices to dozens, then perhaps he’ll be seen in a new light. Maybe he’ll be given the merit he deserves.

Besides, no other Aburame had been an Academy instructor. They liked to pass their legacy to the next generation—but only to Aburame. Why? Aburame held valuable information.

But would it not be better to **spread** some of that information? To help future comrades, to strengthen the Leaf?

With those thoughts, Shino quickly filled and filed the paperwork, becoming an official Academy instructor.

…

The first month, Shino helped repair the Academy. Put it back in order. Reboot the curriculum. Hold teacher meetings. Create lesson plans. Soon enough, the small staff was ready for a tentative opening.

Those first few months of teaching were chaotic. Hellish. **Irritating**.

He did not like children at all. At. All.

And this was considering the fact that he took up some of the _upper-level_ children to teach, instead of the younger ones. He had been very firm in teaching the last two years of the Academy, and he was granted such.

Yet, the children were still incredibly unpleasant and **grating**.

Firmness, discipline, his kikaichu, war stories, as well as a bounty of control and patience. That’s what he had used when he taught that very first year.

Miraculously, his class had the highest percentage rate of passing their Genin exams for that year.

For all the grueling work, pain, and migraines—Shino accomplished something surprising. Even Iruka—who was somehow both the Headmaster, head organizer of the rebuilding efforts, and still a teacher—was impressed with Shino’s results.

Pride. Shino was **incredibly** proud of his students.

It was then that Shino realized that maybe, just maybe, he would enjoy this. That despite the general distaste that children created, he worked well with them.

…

Shino worked even harder the next few years on his lesson plans. He was known as the strictest teacher at the Academy, but his precise teaching methods held the results.

No matter how much the students irritated the teacher, and the teacher bored the students, things came out well. The children learned. The teacher learned how to **get** the children to learn. By the end, the children and teacher held an oddly strong connection. The children felt confident in the future of their ninja careers, as did the teacher.

Oh, Shino always held rowdy students. Those that found him boring, who didn’t want to listen to him, who here disrespectful. His teaching career held many bumps in it.

But as the years slowly bled by, those same rowdy students of him would drop by. Personally thank him for his advice. Tell him stories of how this or that practice he instilled in them, when they were his students, had helped them out in the field.

Again, no matter how precise, dry, and boring he was—Shino’s teaching held **results**. Because his teaching was so meticulous, that it saved lives of the fresh-faced genin that were thrust into the world of deadly ninja.

He pushed his students often. He made them perfect their aim, their katas, their hand signs, their tactics, their chakra control. He held high standards, and made his students follow.

As it turns out, his instilled perfection was often the one factor between his former students and disaster. If he hadn’t drilled them to have their weapons aim perfectly, an enemy could have killed them. If he hadn’t drilled tactics, their squadron could have died in the last mission. If he didn’t make them practice their chakra control, then they wouldn’t have been able to perform that life-saving medical jutsu.

So alumni often dropped by to thank him. Sometimes for mundane reasons, but mostly in a humble manner. To thank him for his instilled wisdom. To thank him for making them the best ninja they could be.

Why? Because he was their teacher, and he still found them his students. Because they were his students even more so, when his knowledge has helped them live to still **be** his students.

It’s a humbling and eye-opening experience, he surmises, when one realizes that their sensei truly has shaped oneself. That their sensei’s teachings really **do** stick, and really **do** save you.

It may take a little longer for his former students to realize this. However, since it takes longer, it ferments and becomes something more potent.

Being an Academy instructor meant that you were responsible for building a structure, a base, for your students. The Academy is where a shinobi technically started. It is the beginning of greatness.

It also brings Shino great pride, once he sees tangible results of the good his teaching is to Konoha. It reminds him to always give great effort, to always push his students, to always patiently steer them.

…

The recognition, thank you’s, and results help him get through the particularly rough, frustrating times.

Why? Because being a teacher was oftentimes frustrating.

Little respect from rowdy children, migraines, constant depletion of energy, low wages, extra hours, and paperwork. The bane of many ninja’s existence all wrapped into one profession.

One must have a true Will of Fire to withstand the hellish conditions of being a teacher, and yet still have the patience and drive to forge strong future ninja.

The results were wonderful for the long-term, despite the deficiency of short-term benefits. However, when Tsunade had informed Shino of the Academy’s positions, he had only been thinking of the long-term. He knew to look to the future; thusly, despite his general nature and personality being completely ill fit for teaching, he was a surprisingly great teacher.

If one asks his current students at the beginning of a school year the question of “ _Is your sensei a great teacher?_ ” they will most likely say, “ _No! No, Shino-sensei is an awful, boring, strict teacher!_ ”

The little demons may even wonder, “ _Why do so many people even like Shino-sensei? I hear how great he is all the time from lots of people, but he’s not great at **all**!_ ”

Which comes back to how many wondered how Shino Aburame could become an Academy teacher. An _Aburame_. Aburames were **never** teachers. They were stoic, logical, reserved, secretive. They hated loud people, stupid people, and seemingly most social interaction.

Of course, one wouldn’t understand, unless one was Shino’s student. And even then, one had to be a **past** student—to have gone through a life experience on a mission, coming to an epiphany over Shino Aburame.

Shino could stand teaching for the results. For the lives—and future comrades—he saves. For being able to share his knowledge. For becoming the role model and modeler the future generation **needs**.

He didn’t do it because he liked children—since he was irritated by them at the best of times. Rather, he did it to **save** the children, so that the children could become informed adults, who would then inform the next generation of children. So on and so forth.

Or perhaps his past students simply saw him teaching to get recognition.

He **will** admit, that’s a part of it. Going unnoticed, being simply seen as the ‘creepy guy’ will do that to any self-respecting shinobi.

He was a great comrade, and did great service, damn it. He should be acknowledged for such, at least occasionally.

Which he did. Why? Because he was an Academy instructor, and they were the senseis to many.

It may have also helped that he stopped wearing robes and hoods that obscured his face. He eventually learned to get over his discomfort, and now only wears the standard flack jacket, ninja pants, and his special chakra-sensing visor. Much more kid friendly.

…

But as the years went by, Shino Aburame never really considered certain things.

One thing he had never before considered was the issue that he would have to teach his friends’ children.

The year was looming ever closer, in which he would be stuck with at least 5 children born from his peers. Inojin Yamanaka, Chocho Akimichi, Shikadai Nara, Sarada Uchiha, and Boruto Uzumaki.

He knew of these children. He would visit his friends and their families, occasionally. He did not know these children very well, but he knew their general personalities.

At least he already taught Kurenai-sensei’s child. Asuka was a very driven, hardworking, clever girl. She looked the spitting image of sensei, yet had her father’s strong jawline and laidback-bordering-genius-laziness of Asuma. She took over Asuma’s close-combat style, along with a wind-chakra affinity, but would fuse genjutsu to disorient her opponents so she could slash them with her blows.

Asuka was a very chipper, driven girl. She was top kunoichi in her class, and popped by to visit him whenever she had time. Shino was very fond of her.

However, he did not know the upcoming class as well as Asuka. Which would be a problem, as Shino is incredibly sure that Naruto would put the entire group in **his** class. Most likely as a favor, so Shino could look after them and give them the best guidance available.

Inojin was intelligent like both parents, but was an odd balance between them. The boy was smart and knew how to read people and situations, but wasn’t a genius like Sai. Inojin was mellow, somehow not gaining the bullheadedness and strong personality of Ino. Yet conversely, he also was very bad at standing up for himself, and never had strong or concrete opinions, unlike how Yamanakas generally were.

Chocho was a very interesting girl. She was sassy like Karui, but didn’t hold a bad temper. However she wasn’t pacifistic and mellow like Choji. She was very confident in herself and independent, unlike her father, yet knew how to work with others and play nice, unlike her mother. She was a very interesting fusion of them, look-wise, as well.

Shikadai was the spitting image of Shikamaru, and shared roughly the same personality. However, the boy was a worrier and acted more upon his thoughts, and became very defensive—his personality at least taking a small part over Temari, who no doubtedly instilled at least **some** type of proactive nature within the boy.

Sarada was…A bit odd. She was frightfully intelligent and emotion-driven, like her mother. She also held the general cold countenance of her father… But that was most likely a side effect of Sasuke’s constant soul-searching trips across the world in those ridiculous ponchos he kept wearing.

If an **Aburame** questions your fashion decisions, then that is the time that you need to **stop**.

And then there came Hinata and Naruto’s children. Considering that Hinata was his old team-mate and a close friend, and Kiba (thankfully) did not have any (human) children, he often visited the Hyuga Compound to see them.

He visited Hinata, Kiba, and Kurenai-sensei the most, being his past team mates, after all. It was only natural.

Thusly, Shino saw Asuka Sarutobi, Boruto Uzumaki, and Himawari Uzumaki the most, of all his friends’ brood. Thusly, he knew them the best—or at least, has been in their presence enough to get a better read on them than others.

He visited them so often, they knew him as ‘Uncle Shino’. Most likely known as the creepy uncle, but he digresses. He was familiar enough to them.

So consequently, Shino knew Boruto very well, even if the boy thought him dull sometimes. The spitting image of his father, with a concerning amount of inner issues as well.

Boruto is naturally playful and fun. Even enjoys a good prank. However, he devolves into grand pranking sprees whenever he doesn’t get enough attention from those closest to him. He especially takes to pranking the Hokage Monument and his father.

Why? Because Naruto is always incredibly busy as Hokage.

Which is very sad and very ironic. Why? Because Naruto stopped pranking once he gained recognition from others, and was thusly not lonely. Boruto has slowly started to become surlier and more bitter by the absence of his father in his life.

One would think that Naruto would be sympathetic to Boruto’s plight, and perhaps find more time for his family. Friends and a sense of kinship mean **everything** to Naruto. It is what he believes him, and it is what he fought for time and time again. It is the reason he saved the world.

And yet, the usually cheerful Boruto is spiraling downwards, becoming much more cumbersome to handle. Kami knows how much trouble the boy will be in his class, if Naruto can’t find time for him. At least Sarada fuels her abandonment issues into academics and reading.

Shino will take a leaf out of Shikamaru’s book, and deem the upcoming school year as ‘troublesome’. Yes, the children knew each other from childhood because of their parents—especially Inojin, Chocho, and Shikadai. Yes, the children knew of him. Yes, he knew of the children.

But that will not make the upcoming school year any less of a struggle. It’s even possible that it will be **worse** , simply because he and his students know each other beforehand. They may have more of a tendency to disobey him and see him more as the familiar _uncle_ figure than a teacher.

Iruka Umino—that dedicated, **brilliant** man—retired when the children were two years into their education. He was already getting on in years, finally drowning under the sea of paperwork and responsibility he held at the Academy.

The man all but singlehandedly reopened and ran the Academy after the war. He was a Headmaster, organizer, and teacher all at once. It was impressive, but no doubt taxing.

But Shino will be alone, without Iruka-sensei to help with the no-doubt hassle of a class.

Shino will be alone when he has to teach those familiar children, as if the universe is mocking him.

He has to teach his friends’ children _when he himself was single, and did not have children_.

…

Which brings up another issue that Shino had never foreseen, once he became an Academy instructor.

Even after all these years, he was still **single**.

Stag. Alone. No wife. No fiancée. Not even a girlfriend—or boyfriend, for that matter.

No plans for relationships. Or heirs.

Why? He’s never actually **been** in a romantic relationship. And yet, after peace came upon the shinobi world, his peers had been hooking up and having children left, right, and center.

His clan wondered when he would get on that. He himself wasn’t quite sure.

Which was slightly disturbing. Why? Aburames were rarely unsure. **Shino** was rarely unsure.

However, it seemed like many Academy instructors were single. Very rarely did you see one that was actually in a relationship—much less **married**.

Why? It’s a teacher curse, he surmises.

Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that teachers were constantly surrounded by children.

Perhaps teaching filled up the need for having children. Then again, perhaps being surrounded by children made one reluctant to have their own devilspawn?

He was still unsure of the specific schematics, and still had many hypothesis on the matter, but it boiled down to this: Academy teachers were usually single, and **staid** single.

Thusly, it came down to this, for Shino: He’ll be forever stag, like Iruka-sensei.

Iruka was a brilliant man, and yet he never married. Possible never even **dated**. He lived and retired alone.

If Iruka Umino didn’t have luck in breaking the teacher curse, when he was such a well-liked man and prime bachelor…Then what hope did the **rest** of them have?

Very little, Shino surmised.

And once one became an Academy instructor, one never really leaves. Shino’s original expectation was to fill in for a few scant years, retire from teaching, and return to active duty.

Yet, he is still teaching, to this very day.

Perhaps he should just stop worrying over it, and take the irony and humiliation in stride.

Why? Because his students theoretically acted as his children, anyways.

Perhaps he, Shino Aburame, was simply **meant** for this type of life.

Because no matter how utterly absurd the connotation is, no matter how it went completely against his personality and lifestyle…Shino enjoyed teaching. And that should honestly be enough of a reason.


End file.
